counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015 Autograph Capsules
The DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015 Autograph capsules are a series of autograph stickers available during the DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015 tournament. Overview Each team capsule contains a single autograph from one of the players from the corresponding team featured during the tournament. Each group capsule contains a Foil quality version of a player autograph sticker. 50% of the processed from the sale of each capsule support the included players. Available Capsules *#83 Autograph Capsule | Legends (Foil) | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Ninjas in Pyjamas | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#85) ***allu | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***f0rest | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***friberg | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***GeT_RiGhT | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***Xizt | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Natus Vincere | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#92) ***Edward | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***flamie | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***GuardiaN | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***seized | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***Zeus | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Virtus.Pro | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#93) ***byali | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***NEO | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***pashaBiceps | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***Snax | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***TaZ | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | G2 Esports | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#95) ***dennis | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***fox | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***Maikelele | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***rain | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***jkaem | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Team SoloMid | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#97) ***cajunb | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***device | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***dupreeh | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***karrigan | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***Xyp9x | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Team EnVyUs | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#98) ***apEX | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***Happy | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***kioShiMa | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***kennyS | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***NBK- | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Fnatic | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#99) ***flusha | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***JW | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***KRIMZ | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***olofmeister | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***pronax | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Luminosity Gaming | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#100) ***boltz | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***coldzera | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***FalleN | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***fer | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***steel | Cluj-Napoca 2015 *#84 Autograph Capsule | Challengers (Foil) | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Dignitas | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#86) ***aizy | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***Kjaerbye | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***MSL | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***Pimp | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***tenzki | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | CounterLogic Gaming | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#87) ***hazed | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***FNS | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***jdm64 | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***reltuC | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***tarik | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Vexed Gaming | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#88) ***Furlan | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***GruBy | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***Hyper | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***peet | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***rallen | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Flipsid3 Tactics | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#89) ***B1ad3 | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***bondik | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***DavCost | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***markeloff | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***WorldEdit | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Team Liquid | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#90) ***adreN | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***EliGE | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***FugLy | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***Hiko | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***nitr0 | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | mousesports | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#91) ***chrisJ | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***denis | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***gob b | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***nex | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***NiK0 | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Cloud9 | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#94) ***freakazoid | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***seang@res | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***shroud | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***Skadoodle | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***n0thing | Cluj-Napoca 2015 **Autograph Capsule | Titan | Cluj-Napoca 2015 (#96) ***Ex6TenZ | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***RpK | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***ScreaM | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***shox | Cluj-Napoca 2015 ***SmithZz | Cluj-Napoca 2015 Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Sticker Capsules